Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to detecting that a server, on which one or more logical partitions (LPARs) and their workloads are running, has failed or become defective. Affected LPARs are automatically restarted on one or more alternate servers.
Description of the Related Art
In a virtual environment, a logical partition (LPAR) is a subset of the hardware resources of a computer, wherein the subset is virtualized as a separate computer. Thus, a physical machine can be partitioned into multiple LPARs, with each LPAR hosting a separate operating system, and each LPAR assigned to implement a particular workload or application.
It is common in distributed virtual environments to provide a capability for detecting the failure of a physical server. Virtual resources affected by the failure may then be restarted on another server. It would be desirable to provide an enhanced system and method for automatically performing these functions.